The disclosure relates to transferring digital data to and from mobile client devices. In particular, the disclosure relates to transferring digital data to and from mobile client devices based on operation states of the mobile client devices.
In-vehicle services such as navigation service and infotainment service may be improved over time by updating the services using digital data transferred from other devices or servers to the vehicles. For example, digital data may be transmitted to a vehicle and used to update services in the vehicle. However, the transmission of the digital data to the vehicle may be a challenge. For example, when ignition of the vehicle is turned off, the transmission of the digital data may drain the vehicle's battery, causing a failure to start the vehicle. In another example, the transmission of the digital data may interfere with and may be disruptive to other higher priority communications to the vehicle.